


Dirty Mind

by homoyuri



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother/Brother Incest, High School, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mindfuck, Pedophilia, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoyuri/pseuds/homoyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SEVENTEEN/17/Sebongie kids] Jadi, sebenarnya disini siapa yang mesum? Kau? Aku? Kalian? Kita? Atau mereka? Dan Kim Mingyu hanya bisa memijit kepala. Berurusan dengan Seungheol dan Jeonghan bisa membuatnya gila.<br/>Seunghan/ Jeongcheol/ slight of Gyuhan (?) , Seungcheol x Jeonghan, Mingyu x Jeonghan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment

**Dirty Mind**

by rahmalejandro

Tags: Sudent!Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Mingyu  
Seungcheol x Jeonghan , slight of Mingyu x Jeonghan (?)

Warning: ini receh... receh yang berceceran nyampah di fandom berondong ganteng /digampar carat se-endonesah rayah

.

.

.

"You say I'm dirty minded...but how did you understand what I meant?"  
-Random Quotes-

.

.

.

"Akhh!" seketika suara itu memecah keheningan di ruangan putih yang sepi senyap itu. Suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Jeonghan, ia sudah berusaha untuk menahannya tapi tetap saja suara bodoh yang bertentangan dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki itu keluar. Sialan, anak laki-laki seharusnya tidak boleh merintih karena kesakitan. Jeonghan sudah besar.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang duduk bersandar dengan tegang di ranjang. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran atas bocah cantik di hadapannya yang kini mengigit bibir bawah karena menahan rasa sakit. "Sakit?", tanya Seungcheol memastikan.

"Hmmhh.." Jeonghan yang ditanya hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan dan menggeram lirih. Ia duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki terbuka dan kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk hingga lututnya hampir mendekati dada. Pelipisnya penuh dengan titik-titik keringat, mengalir melewati leher hingga ke _collar bone_ -nya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, menggenggam seprei putih untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak lebih banyak. Gerakan tiba-tiba bisa menambah rasa sakitnya.

Seungcheol mulai was-was, kemeja seragamnya pun sudah setengah basah, keringatnya mengalir tak kalah deras dengan keringat Jeonghan. Pendingin ruangan terlihat seperti tidak berguna sama sekali, tubuh mereka masih terasa gerah dan lengket karena keringat—sepertinya itu akibat faktor ketegangan yang muncul pada diri keduanya saat Jeonghan mengeluh kesakitan. Padahal mereka berdua tidak banyak melakukan gerakan di ruangan itu, kecuali Seungcheol yang beberapa kali melakukan gerakan yang sama dan konstan di tubuh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mulai berpikir apa ia terlalu kasar pada Jeonghan saat menyentuhnya atau mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan saat sedang melakukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Jeonghan akan kesakitan seperti ini, jika tahu begini mungkin ia tidak akan menggendong Jeonghan ke ruang UKS dan memaksanya untuk melakukan ini. Seungcheol jadi merasa bersalah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja?" Seungcheol kembali bertanya. Tangannya mengusap bulir keringat Jeonghan yang menggenang di pelipis dan kemudian membelai pipi kemerahan bocah manja itu. Ia tidak akan melanjutkan jamahannya di kulit putih halus bocah itu sebelum Jeonghan sendiri yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"J-jangan...lanjutkan saja, aku masih bisa tahan kok." Jeonghan melarang Seungcheol untuk berhenti. Sudah kepalang tanggung, ia sudah terlanjur kesakitan. Jeonghan hanya ingin remaja yang berusia tujuh tahun diatasnya itu segera cepat menyelesaikan semuanya agar ia tidak lagi merasa kesakitan.

"Baiklah, kalau sakit nanti katakan saja ya" ujar Seungcheol seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening basah Jeonghan. Kecupan yang diharapkannya bisa membuat Jeonghan lebih santai dan tenang.

Dengan satu gerakan yang lebih bertenaga Seungcheol kembali memulainya, tangannya kembali menyentuh permukaan kulit tubuh bagian bawah Jeonghan yang halus itu, lebih berhati-hati tapi juga lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga dan teknik lebih ekstra agar bisa cepat selesai sehingga Jeonghan tidak harus berlama-lama menahan sakit.

"Eunghh— pelan-pelan, _hyung_..." Jeonghan setengah menggeram saat Seungcheol menekan terlalu kuat. Pucuk matanya yang terpejam mulai basah, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kanannya meremas pundak Seungcheol sedangkan tangan kirinya tidak melepas pucuk seprai putih yanng sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Meskipun Jeonghan mengatakan masih bisa tahan tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Secara refleks ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Seungcheol walaupun ia juga tetap berusaha untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak apalagi sampai menghindar dari Seungcheol.

Melihat gerakan Jeonghan yang seperti itu, dengan terpaksa Seungcheol harus menahan kaki kanan Jeonghan dengan lebih kuat. Akan sulit melakukannya jika Jeonghan terlalu banyak bergerak, sedangkan ia harus segeraa menyelesaikannya. Dan Seungcheol sudah akan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar muncul dan dengan kuat menyibakkan tirai pembatas yang menutupi ranjang UKS. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan seketika menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat siapa orang menyebalkan yang sudah mengganggu mereka.

"Yak! Choi-bersaudara, tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan lebih tenang? Suara kalian bisa menodai kesucian telingaku."

Oh, rupanya itu Kim Mingyu, teman Seungcheol. Mereka berdua teman satu klub karate dan cukup akrab, karena itu Jeonghan juga mengenalnya. Remaja tinggi berkulit _mocca_ itu berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Matanya memandang sebal pada dua orang di hadapannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia duduk di kursi dokter UKS, menunggu kedua saudara itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya dari balik tirai pemisah.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Mingyu yang sedang sebal. Mereka berdua menanggapinya dengan santai dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertangkap basah— tentu saja karena Mingyu juga sudah tahu dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di ranjang UKS.

Mingyu yang menyadari dirinya ditertawakan oleh Choi-bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan mendengus dan menggerutu dalam hati. "Aku tunggu di luar saja dan tolong jangan terlalu lama. Aku bisa dikerubungi lalat bila terlalu lama menunggu kalian" ucapnya kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sebelum berlalu ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan kedua saudara sedarah itu tertawa geli di atas ranjang.

Mingyu tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua orang itu, untung saja ruang UKS itu jarang dilewati para siswa karena letaknya yang berada di ujung lorong gedung selatan sekolah, jika tidak entah apa yang akan dipikirkan siswa-siswa itu bila mendengar suara-suara kotor yang dibuat oleh si Choi-bersaudara dari dalam ruang UKS, mungkin mereka akan mengira si Choi-bersaudara itu adalah pasangan siswa-siswi mesum yang sedang mencuri kesempatan saat jam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Tentu saja setiap orang yang mendengar pasti akan mengira pasangan Choi-bersaudara itu adalah pasangan mesum setelah mendengar suara-suara dari kegiatan mereka di ruang UKS— terutama saat mendengar suara Jeonghan.

Suara lembut yang bergetar, sedikit serak dan tertahan. Suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir tipis merah muda yang memantrai wajah cantik Jeonghan saat wajah itu terlihat lelah dan bersandar di ranjang, ditambah dengan satu-dua helaian rambut hitam gaya _bob_ -nya yang menempel di kening dan leher secara acak karena keringat yang basah— tunggu! Apa Mingyu baru saja membayangkan Jeonghan? Apa Mingyu baru saja membayangkan Choi Jeonghan—adik kandung dari temannya sendiri—adik Choi Seungcheol?

Mingyu mengggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan keras; berusaha mengenyahkan fantasinya tentang si Adik-Choi yang cantik itu. Ia tidak mau menyimpan pikiran tidak senonoh tentang Jeonghan yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan otaknya terus menerus membayangkan bibir merah muda itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan otak mesumnya membayangkan tekstur lembut bibir itu, apalagi sampai membayangkan bila bibir itu terbenam di bawah selangkangannya dan mengulum kejantanannya, belum lagi ditambah sensasi dari lidah Jeonghan yang bermain dengan nakal tepat di mulut _precum_ besar miliknya bersamaan dengan jari-jari panjang lentik yang menggerayangi kedua buah za—

Mingyu mengambil jeda sejenak untuk merangkum hal-hal yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Dan seketika itu juga ia mengutuk laknat otaknya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuat oleh organ lunak merah muda yang tersusun atas jutaan sel saraf itu. Mingyu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan lebih keras dan cepat tentunya.

"Dasar Choi-cabul-bersaudara sialan!" umpatnya lantang dalam hati. Ia kembali ke pikiran waras-nya sebelum terlena dalam imajinasi pedofilia liar-nya terhadap bocah kecil yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu.

Setidaknya Mingyu sedikit bersyukur karena segera memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum hal-hal buruk yang tidak bisa dibayangkan terjadi padanya, bila ia masih tetap berada di dalam mungkin dengan terpaksa ia harus bermasturbasi untuk menaklukan _'adik kecil'-_ nya yang mulai tumbuh di balik celana—atau mungkin yang terburuk adalah merayu Seungcheol untuk menggagahi Jeonghan bersama-sama.

Mingyu pun menghela nafas saat memikirkan itu semua. Memang hanya si Choi-cabul-bersaudara itu yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya mereka yang bisa membuat Mingyu berpikiran kotor cukup dengan menggunakan suara. Benar, hanya si kakak-beradik-Choi itu yang bisa membuat kegiatan mengobati kaki terkilir yang biasa saja di ruang UKS menjadi terlihat sangat erotis seperti adegan di film porno.

.

.

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> republish from my other accounts


End file.
